coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4140 (9th February 1997)
Plot Don is angry and disappointed when Ashley goes off with Mike to sell his Kbec stock on the Sunday markets. Vera is invited to a Licensed Victualler's function and teases Jack by saying she's not taking him. Jack is furious that she'd go without him, especially as it's a Valentine's Dance and the gossips would think they've split up. Alec looks forward to taking Rita for lunch in the country but his relaxing time is spoilt when she insists on bringing Rosie and Sophie so the Websters can have a break. Sean tells Samantha that no one will sponsor him and is horrified when Des says he's backing him £20 and he's got sponsorship from the employees at all four of his betting shops. Gerry meets Fraser as he leaves prison. His first thought is to see Liz. Sean is furious with Des for double-crossing him and is scared that he'll injure himself on the jump. He is relieved to discover he'll need a doctor's note saying he's fit for the jump. He is certain he can get the doctor to say he's unfit but Des points out that Samantha might go off him if he's not fit. Anne is annoyed to discover Curly has allowed an assistant to lock up the store. Mike pays Ashley £25 for the day and promises to educate him in the business ways of the world. Jack searches for someone to look after the bar so he can go to the dance. Ken has an awful weekend and calls on Sue afterwards, explaining how he took Daniel out but there was nowhere to go and Daniel cried and wanted to go home. He's fed up with all the expense and hardly seeing his son. She tells him to stay the night. Liz is stunned when Fraser turns up at The Hour Glass. He buys champagne and tells her that there's nothing to stop them seeing each other anymore. Cast Regular cast *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Gerry Turner - Keith Woodason *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain *Sue Jeffers - Romy Baskerville Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *The Hour Glass bar *Sue Jeffers' house - Hallway and living room *Road outside Strangeways Jail Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean is relying on Des to offer him a way out of the sponsored parachute jump. Strangeway's Mr Big, Fraser Henderson, is free and on the look-out for Liz *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,450,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes